


A Pet for Stark Tower

by MorriganBregonis



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorriganBregonis/pseuds/MorriganBregonis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve are trying to decide on a pet for them when Thor shows up with Loki, looking for a babysitter for the demi-god. Fluff and hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was not written by me personally. I was just sitting next to the author on my bed while she wrote it. She is currently waiting for her invitation to AO3, so we thought it might be okay to upload it to mine for now, just until she can put it on her own account.
> 
> This is just a silly and random drabble one-shot... thing.... that randomly happened.
> 
> And yeah.... I feel really awkward about the fact that the first ever story I post on here isn't even my own...

"Tony!" Steve's voice was a borderline whine. "We need to make a decision!" He stood in the doorway, pouting, his hands on his hips. Tony swirled around in his desk chair, sipping his cocktail; he wore a pair of sunglasses, so Steve couldn't tell he was checking him out. Tony smirked. 

"You're cute when you pout." Steve blushed. 

"Tony, be serious!" he said. The smirk instantly disappeared. 

"Fine. Is this serious enough, darlin'?" Tony asked. Steve sighed, exasperated. Tony's smirk returned. "That apron belonged to Pepper, didn't it?" The upper half of the apron was heart-shaped and the bottom half was edged with white lace. Steve blushed again, turning the same shade of pink as his apron. Tony sniggered. "Don't worry, you're cuter in it than Pepper was."

Steve coughed. "Stop changing the subject! We need to make a decision on what kind of pet we want to get!" Tony raised an eyebrow. 

"Maybe when you're done baking the cupcakes, I'll tell you what I decided on." Steve flared up. 

"I just put them in the oven! Isn't that good enough for you?" He started angrily removing his apron. Tony pulled his sunglasses off. 

"How many times do I have to tell you? If you're gonna do a striptease for me, it has to be to Zeppelin! Do you hear any Zeppelin right now? I sure don't!" Steve crossed the room and knelt in front of him. 

"Tony, please be serious!" he said again. Tony sighed. 

"Fine," he said. He sipped his cocktail again. "After days of careful deliberation, I have decided the most suitable pet for Stark Tower would be..." He paused. "...a tiger."  
Steve stared at him. 

"A tiger, Tony?" He nodded. Steve blinked and bit his lip. "Why a tiger?" Tony rolled his eyes. 

"I'm Tony Stark, the fuck other kind of pet would I want? A tiger is bad-ass!" Steve glared up at him. 

"You'll get mauled." Tony laughed. 

"Oh please! I'm Iron Man! I doubt Iron Man would get killed by a measly tiger!" Steve's lip curled. 

"Are you planning on wearing the suit every time you play with the tiger? Cause I have a couple of objections to that..." Tony scoffed. 

"I wasn't wearing my suit when I confronted Loki! If I can take on a demi-god, I'm pretty sure I can handle a tiger!" 

There was a knock at the window. Tony sighed. "If Bruce had another accident and destroyed half my tower climbing up here to tell me about it, I'm kicking him out of the lab for two weeks!" He stood and walked over to the window, pulling the rope that opened the curtains. It wasn't Bruce, but Thor, hovering outside the window of Stark Tower, holding Loki by the collar, which was connected to the contraption used to gag him. Tony grinned. "Speaking of demi-gods," he said, opening the window.

Thor landed a few feet from Tony's desk, dropping Loki onto the floor. Steve had walked back to the doorway, where he stood watching the demi-gods, his apron clutched tightly in his hand. 

"Steve; Man of Iron," Thor said, "I have a favor to ask of you." Steve glanced down at Loki, who winked at him. Steve blushed and looked at Tony, wide-eyed. Tony raised an eyebrow and walked over to Thor. 

"What can we do for you?" Thor glanced at each of them. 

"I need to visit Jane," he said, "but I don't exactly foresee her being particularly welcoming of my brother. Especially after he's tried to kill me. Twice." Tony smirked. 

"Maybe since you've got a hot date, you should lose the drapes," he said. Thor flushed. 

"It would only be for a few hours," he continued. Tony looked down at Loki, who glowered intently up at him. 

"Sure, we can baby-sit your brother," he said. A smile broke out over Thor's face. 

"Really?" Tony nodded. 

"No problemo, amigo!" Thor nodded his thanks. 

"I am in debt to both of you," he said. "If you wish to remove his gag, here is the key to do so," he said, holding out his hand and gave the key to Tony, who couldn't contain his smirk. 

"I may end up using this key. I want to test how skilled his silver tongue really is."

Steve sighed and threw his hands in the air. "I can't deal with this right now." He turned to leave, then glanced down at Loki. "There are cupcakes baking that should be done in about ten minutes." He tossed Tony an angry glare. "I trust you can entertain our guest in the meantime?" Tony met his angry gaze. 

"I intend to." Steve left in a huff, slamming the door behind him. Thor glanced at Tony. 

"If this will cause too much trouble, I can see if Natalia and Clint are available. Or Bruce, mayhaps. He is one of the only one of you who seems to be able to keep my brother in line..."

"In pain, you mean." Tony laughed. "Besides, Banner has been staying here, tinkering with toys down in my lab." He snickered. "And Loki can stay. Steve and I fight, it's no big deal. Besides," he said, winking, "the occasional fight can make for some...steamy make-up sex." Thor looked away. 

"If you say so, Man of Iron." He backed up to the window. "Jane is expecting me. I shall be back in awhile." He disappeared out the window. Tony turned to Loki. 

"Now, you won't be much fun with that covering your mouth." He bent down and unlocked the gag, which fell to the floor with a loud clank.

Loki stared up at him; he ran his tongue over his lips. Tony raised an eyebrow. Loki rose, an apologetic smile on his face. 

"My lips were dry," he explained. Tony smirked. 

"You don't have any lip gloss?" he asked. Loki smirked in return. 

"Not yet. Want to give me some?" Tony moved closer to him. 

"I was thinking it would be the other way around."

"The last time we spoke, you claimed to have, ahem, performance issues," Loki shot back. Tony bit his lip. 

"Well, I am sure is properly stimulated, everything performs exceptionally." Loki's lips curved into a grin and he ran a single finger down Tony's chest. He felt his nipple harden beneath his touch and he paused a finger right above Tony's pants, his eyes lingering on the sudden bulging at the crotch of his pants, before pulling his hand away. He raised a taunting gaze to Tony, and noticed a hunger flashing into his eyes. 

"It seems you are quite capable of an...admirable performance," he said softly. He chuckled suddenly, a soft, throaty chuckle. "Say last time we spoke, didn't I also threatened to kill the entire human race?" Tony didn't respond; he just bit his lip again.

Loki suddenly grabbed Tony by the shoulders and whirled him around, slamming him into the wall behind them, shoving himself against him, and crushing his mouth with his own. He used his body to keep Tony in place. One hand grabbed a clump of hair and the other traveled down between Tony's legs. Tony moaned into Loki's mouth, causing him to smile as he bit Tony's tongue. Tony tried for one moment to gain control of the situation, which caused Loki to press himself even closer to Tony, using a knee to open Tony's legs. Suddenly, Loki pulled away, Tony's lower lip locked between his teeth.

He released Tony's lip and stood smirking in triumph. 

"Sorry," he said, quite insincerely, "but I just wanted to have a taste for myself, to see exactly what it is that keeps causing you to bite your own lip." He turned away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I want a cupcake. You wouldn't happen to have any pudding, too, would you?" 

Before he got to the door, he was grabbed by Tony and turned around, only to be punched so hard, he collapsed to the floor. He looked up, startled, at an angry Tony, who stood glaring intently down at him, breathing hard. 

"Oh, Stark, how'd you know I like it rough?" he quipped. Tony didn't respond; he gazed thoughtfully down at Loki, whose gaze turned quizzical. "Stark? No uproarious retort?" Tony cocked his head. 

"You know, Steve and I have been wanting a pet. I wanted a tiger, he wanted a puppy...But I'm starting to think maybe nothing but a demi-god is a fitting pet for Tony Stark. What do you say?"

Loki looked quite insulted. "Me? A pet?" Tony nodded; Loki sneered. "To be on a leash...Domesticated. Loki of Asgard, Son of...er, Odin. God of Mischief. To be a pet, a plaything, for a couple of puny mortals?" He scoffed. "No thank you! I'll take my imprisonment in Asgard!" Tony's mouth twitched as he thought. A smile slowly spread across his face. He leaned in. 

"You could have all the pudding you want."

Loki's head snapped up, his eyes wide and shining. "Pudding?" he asked hopefully. "As much as I want?" Tony nodded. 

"As much as you want," he confirmed. Loki thought for a moment. 

"You just want to have me around as your...plaything," he muttered. Tony looked away. "But pudding..." Loki murmured. A smile finally broke out over his face. "Yes. I'll do it. Besides," he smirked. "I have a feeling I'd be sharing a bed with my masters. That could be...fun."

Tony raised an eyebrow."Indeed it could...Come on, let's eat a cupcake while Steve makes some pudding. Steve!" he called, walking out the door with Loki in tow, "I finally decided on the perfect pet!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You had enough pudding yet, big boy?" Tony winked down at Loki, who lay curled up in a ball on a giant, red chair. Swallowing the last of his pudding, he set the empty bowl on the table beside him and met Tony's gaze, licking his lips. 

"Big boy?" Loki glanced down. "You want to see how big I really am, Stark?" Tony didn't answer. Instead, he stretched his arms out above his head, yawning loudly as he did so. He turned to leave, then paused at the doorway, glancing back. 

"Steve and I are about to go to bed. You are, of course, welcome to join." Loki smirked. Tony cleared his throat. "After you clean all that pudding off your face." Loki's smirk disappeared and his lip curled. Tony laughed and disappeared, closing the door behind him.

"You want me to make room for some other pudding, don't you?" Loki called after him, garnering no response. He sighed and stood. There was a knock at the door, which caused him to turn toward the noise, his smirk returning. "Change your mind, Stark?" he asked. Instead, his smirk disappeared once more when Steve entered. He set something down in the chair Loki had just been sitting in. Whatever it was was in brown packaging. Loki eyed it suspiciously.

"Jammies," Steve explained. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Jammies?' he asked. Steve sighed.

"Night clothes. Stuff you wear when you sleep. Surely you've got stuff like that in Asgard?" Loki shrugged. 

"I don't know. I know my...king and queen did." He snickered. "As for myself, I usually sleep...unclothed." A slight blush crept up Steve's cheeks. 

"Well, you can't do that here...I'll leave you to it, then." He backed up, exiting the room, and closing the door behind him. 

Loki glanced down at the brown package, still eyeing it with suspicion. He reached down and opened it. He raised an eyebrow. He lifted the pajama bottoms out and held them up, eyeing them thoughtfully. They were made of green silk with green stitching. 

"He has a good eye, that one...Green has always been my color," Loki murmured to himself. He draped the bottoms over his arms and then pulled the pajama top out, grimacing as he did so. "Ugh, grotesque. Mr. Red, White, and Blue can color coordinate, but his sense of style is horrible!" He glanced between the top and bottoms. He let the top fall to the ground. "These will have to do."

After he'd changed into the pants, he walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the full-length mirror. The pajama pants suited him, he had to admit. Though he still maintained he would be more presentable if he were wearing nothing. Not that he was aiming to please these puny mortals. He scowled. He was Loki of Asgard, son of Odin (kind of), and he had been reduced to this. Bowing to the whims of humans at the mere mention of pudding. 

At that moment, he suddenly noticed the pudding around his mouth - the pudding both Stark and Steve had pointed out. He smiled dreamily, remembering all the pudding Steve had made. Banana, tapioca, vanilla, strawberry, and - his favorite - chocolate. Had Stark not interfered, he could have persuaded Steve to make blood pudding...Possibly even with his own blood.

Scowl returning, Loki quickly cleaned the pudding off his face. He retreated to the bedroom, where Stark was already in bed. When Loki entered, he grinned and patted the empty space next to him. As Loki strode over to the bed, Stark put his hands behind his head, looking quite smug. The blanket slipped off his chest as Loki slid in bed next to him; he glanced over out of the corner of his eye. His lips turned up into a smile. 

"Mr. Stark,” he murmured.

“I see you cleaned the pudding off your face,” Tony remarked. “And nice jammie bottoms...I have some one like that myself, though the colors differ...Steve’s not bad when it comes to picking out colors we’ll like. Your jammies suit you.” Loki smirked. 

“I look even better out of them,” he said. He leaned in closer. “Want a peek?” Tony coughed.

“Pretty sure we had enough fun earlier,” he said.

“That? That was nothing...That was a preshow,” Loki scoffed. He ran a single finger neck Tony’s neck downward, tracing the outline of the miniature arc reactor in his chest. Loki felt a slight tremor go through Tony’s body. ”Shall I give you another taste?” Loki murmured, moving his finger even farther downward.

The sound of someone clearing their throat came from the doorway. Loki and Tony both turned. Steve stood there, wearing pajama pants identical to Loki’s, except his were blue with white stitching. Loki blinked, his smirk remaining. 

“Nice jammies,” he remarked. Steve’s face was blank. 

“I wanted us to all have matching PJ’s...I even got Tony some, but he usually sleeps naked...” Tony cleared his throat.

“I’m wearing them tonight, actually,” he said. Loki turned to him, eyebrows raised. 

“You like to sleep naked, too? Something we have in common.” Tony shrugged and looked at Steve.

“Steve, darling, ignore the...incredibly seductive frost giant and come to bed.” Steve walked numbly over to the bed, sliding in next to Loki, who glanced between them awkwardly. 

“This is quite uncomfortable,” he stated. Steve didn’t answer. He pursed his lips. Tony glanced over at him.

“You’re mad,” he observed. Steve continued pursing his lips, trying strenuously not to pout. 

“Is this how you think it’s going to be now? The great Tony Stark does whatever - and whoever - he wants, and I am supposed to sit idly by while he does these thing in our bed?” Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Steve, stop being such a drama queen. I would never-”

“It would be much less awkward if you’d join him in these endeavours,” Loki spoke up quietly. Tony nodded and pointed at him.

“What the demi-god said,” he agreed. Steve glared at them both. 

“Excuse me?” he said sharply. Loki shrugged. 

“Well, it’s not like I was only after Tony. I’m Loki of Asgard, I intended to have you both, and I tend to get what I want.” Steve stared at him blankly. Tony sniggered.

“Now, let’s be serious, Loki. You don’t tend to get what you want, at all. Like that time you tried to take over humanity...Didn’t quite happen, did it? Rather than subjugate, you ended up here.” Tony’s voice was taunting. Loki’s lip curled. 

“Tony, that was mean.” A different voice. All three of them turned toward the voice; the door had been cracked, but now it creaked open slowly. Bruce Banner stood there, holding a stuffed Iron Man toy clutched tightly to his chest. Tony scoffed. 

“Says the guy who brutalized him so badly, he was temporarily paralyzed.” Bruce looked down. 

“Tony, we both know that wasn’t really me,” he said in a small voice. Tony shrugged. 

“Whatevs, Hulkster. What’re you doin’ up here, anyway?” Bruce took a single, tenatative step forward into the room. He clutched his Iron Man toy a bit closer to him. 

“I was lonely down in the lab,” he mumbled. Tony rolled his eyes. 

“As touching as that is,” he said, "as you can see, Steve and I have a guest tonight.” He gestured to Loki, who shook his head.

“Come now, Stark, have a heart. Look at that adorable face! Imagine how lonely he must have been, isolating himself for years. He finds a friend in you, and you leave him down in that lab! Now this bed is plenty big, and I imagine all he needs,” Loki grinned, “is a cuddle.” Bruce’s face lit up. Loki turned to Steve. “Don’t you agree, Steve?” Steve looked at Tony, eyes pleading. 

“Come on, Tony. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s climbed into bed with us.” Tony sighed. 

“Whatever,” he said, giving in. Loki clapped his hands. 

“Excellent!” He waved Bruce over to the bed. “Come, join us!” He looked smugly at Tony, who met his smug gaze and said in an undertone, 

“Just so you know, he can’t get aroused or too excited without Hulking out.” Loki’s face froze. Bruce jumped into the bed, squeezing in between Loki and Tony. 

“Look, Tony!” he said. “Have you seen the Iron Man toy Steve bought me?” Tony forced a grin. 

“Now I have,” he said. “Now, perhaps we can go to sleep?” As he reached to turn off the light, there was a knock at the window. “Damn it, I forgot about the other demi-god!” he groaned. “Jarvis! Open the window, let him in!” The moment Thor landed and saw them all in bed, he froze. 

“Man of Iron, what is this?” Tony groaned and Loki’s lip curled; neither of them had expected him to show back up yet.

“We want to keep your brother as a pet. We gave him pudding and jammies, even though he tried to seduce both of us. And Bruce, he was lonely down in the lab, so your brother convinced me to let him in bed, unaware that any overexcitement or stimulation will cause him to Hulk the fuck out. And that basically sums it up.” Thor nodded slowly. 

“So basically, the day ended in a...in a...” He broke off.

“A huge cuddle puddle?” Steve offered. Thor nodded.

“Aye, exactly.” He stood there a moment, staring at them. Loki’s eyes were narrowed into slits. 

“Don’t you need to be elsewhere, brother?” he hissed. Thor opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it.

“Something wrong?” Tony asked. Thor inched forward timidly. 

“May I join your cuddle puddle?” he asked hopefully. Loki couldn’t hide his disgust. Upon noticing the discomfort this prospect caused Loki, a grin broke out over Tony’s face and he turned to Thor. 

“Of course! This bed is quite spacious, and there is ALWAYS room for you!” Thor’s face lit up. He set his hammer on the floor. He climbed into bed, settling at the end, and pulling Loki close to him. 

“Brother, let us mend things by way of cuddles!” he said. Loki looked disgusted. 

“Sentiment,” he growled as Thor held on happily. Tony looked over at Loki and smirked. 

“Welcome to Stark Tower, Loki,” he said smugly. “So, Thor, I see you stuck with wearing the drapes after all. How’d that go over?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter two!  
> How was it?  
> Also, my friend says she's completely willing to continue writing more of this if anybody's interested.  
> Until next time!


End file.
